HEART OF STONE
by Alphonse8
Summary: Is the girl Beast Boy found really Terra? Maybe, maybe not, but either way Beast Boy needs to know.
1. Chapter 1

HEART OF STONE

_If you have seen the last episode of teen titans, beast boy finds terra at a high school, but she has no memory so she does not remember him. He tries to get her to remember, but she still did not remember. Anyways the episode ended with her saying that things are not like they were before, she is just a highschooler that has a geometry test and did not study, ands he leaves on a call from Robin._

Terra lays down in her bed in her dorm, thinking about what Beast Boy had said.

"Is what he said true, am I really a hero," she asked herself.

She lays in bed, unable to sleep.

"Maybe I should've talked to him to figure it out."

She closes her eyes trying to sleep once again and after a while she finally falls asleep. After a couple hours of sleep she wakes up, still restless.

"I think I'll go take a walk," she said getting out of bed.

She carefully gets out of bed, trying carefully not to wake up the girl in the bed next to her. She slips on a jacket and some sweatpants, puts on her shoes, and slowly opens the door, to make sure the creak is quiet. After walking out of her dorm she goes outside and breathes deeply.

"I don't know if what he said is true, but I had a feeling, whenever I picked up that jewelry box, that I've seen it before," she closes her eyes and breathes deeply, "When school ends, I might just go see him again."

Time passed and there wasn't a day when she was not thinking about what he said, and who she was.

Finally summer came and school ended. All students were running out of the school, joyfully going to their parents. Terra just walked, watching everybody pass by. Walking she wondered where she would go. The school had dorms for kids without parents or whose parents had left them there and haven't returned, but she really didn't want to stay there. She continued walking when a loud alarm went off down the road, someone was robbing a bank. All of a sudden the Teen Titans showed up and fought the bankrobbers. When done Beast Boy saw Terra and ran over to her.

"Hey Terra," he said happily.

"Im not-," she stopped herself, "hey."

"Watcha doin Terra," asked Beast Boy smiling.

"Nothing, today was the last day of school."

"You wanna come hang out with us," asked Beast Boy.

"Uuuuuuh," she thought about it for a moment, "sure."

"Yes," he says excitedly, "come and see the others."

He grabs her arm and runs her over to the rest of the Titans.

"Hey guys look," he said.

The rest of the Titans looked at the girl who looked just like Terra. They were all silent for a moment.

"Hey," said Robin, "how are you doing?"

"Good," said Terra.

"Hey Beast Boy, let me speak to you for a moment," said Robin.

He takes Beast Boy over away from the others.

"Beast Boy," said Robin, "you don't know for sure if this is really Terra."

"Yes I do," said Beast Boy loudly.

Everyone ignored the loud outburst.

"I'm just saying," said Robin putting his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder ," if it doesn't turn out to be her, don't get too upset."

"Don't worry, I won't."

They joined the rest of the group and went out for pizza. As they were walking Raven slipped off.

"I'll meet you at the tower later," she said.

Everyone looked at her confused then just continued on.

Raven walked down to the cave where Terra was supposed to be, and found the statue not there anymore.

"This could actually be her," she said thinking deeply.

**Thanks guys for reading I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review , OR ELSE, and I hope you guys will enjoy my next chapter as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Thank you guys for reading the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and hope you'll enjoy this one just as much._

Raven gets back to the tower and everyones eating pizza.

"Hey raven, we saved you some," said Robin smiling.

Terra was sitting talking with all of them about the titan's adventures. Raven sat down and starting eating a slice of pizza and was listening to Robin talk about when they visited Tokyo.

"Yeah that was awesome, with all of those bad guys made of ink, and brushogun turning out to be the one causing all of the trouble," said Beast Boy excitedly.

Everyone was laughing and talking until the Titan alarm started going off.

"There's trouble in the city, Gizmo is robbing an advanced electronics store,"said Robin, " titans let's go."

Beast Boy looks over at Terra.

"Robin, would it be ok if I stay here with Terra," he asked looking up at Robin.

Robin looked at the rest of the team then nodded and Beast Boy smiled. The rest of the team left and beast boy sat there with Terra eating pizza.

"So what was Terra like," said Terra curiously.

This took Beast Boy by surprise and he waited a second to answer.

"Well," he took a pause," she was very, well, nice, and amazing, she loved the outdoors and traveled all over, before she met us."

Beast Boy paused to think for a second.

"She didn't have complete control over her powers, and liked to help people, but was scared of hurting them because sometimes she would lose control."

"What were her powers," asked Terra again sounding very curious.

"She controlled the earth, like rocks and boulders."

Terra thought about that and imagined being able to control the earth.

"That would seem to be pretty cool," said Terra.

"You could do it if you could remember," said Beast Boy.

"How do you know for sure that that girl is really me."

"I know, I can feel it, I just know you are Terra."

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"It seems to be getting fairly late, I think I should go back to the school's summer dorm," said Terra looking out the window.

"You don't have to stay there, you could stay here with us if it's ok with the rest of the Titans," said Beast Boy with a bit of excitement.

"I don't know, I mean, you guys are superhero's, are you sure you would want me here."

"Of course," siad Beast Boy.

They wait a short while until the other arrive back.

"Hey Robin," said Beast Boy jumping off of the couch, "do you think it would be ok if Terra stay with us."

Robin thought for a moment.

"I guess she could stay in Terra's old room," he said, " do you not have anywhere else to go."

"I have the school summer dorm, but it's not that great, not like this place."

"Okay, then I guess you could stay here."

"Yes, thank you Robin," said Beast Boy excitedly.

He grabbed Terra's arm and showed her the directions to her room.

Later that night whiel everyone was asleep, Terra stayed up, looking at the stars on the ceiling of her room.

"This is really nice, but I wonder if Beast Boy thinks is true, I mean, I don't feel like I have superpowers, but, I don't really remember anything from before either."

She lay there until she finally fell asleep. While she was sleeping she was having nightmares. There was a somewhat tall figure with a half-black half-orange mask. In the middle of the night she woke up screaming. Beast boy ran into the room.

"Terra, Terra, it's alright, it was just a dream," said Beast Boy.

"What's going on," said Cyborg tiredly.

"I, I had a nightmare," said Terra panting, "There was a person wearing a mask, it was half-black, and the other half of the mask was orange."

"Slade," said Robin clenching his fists.

"Robin, I need to speak with you," said Raven.

Raven takes Robin out into the hallway.

"What is it Raven," said Robin confused.

"I went into the cave where Terra was frozen in stone, and all I found were crumbled pieces of rock, I think this girl is really Terra, but she lost her memory."

"So what do you think we should do about it," asked Robin.

"I don't know, but we should find a way soon, I have a feeling that Slade has something to do with this."

"Then we have to keep her safe and restore her memory as fast as possible."

_Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the next chapter as well. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW and thanks again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you guys for reading now I hope you read and enjoy.**

Robin looks at Raven for a moment and thinks in horror about what might happen.

"What do you suppose we do Raven," asked Robin, now pacing back and forth.

"I could try some of my magic, or we could wait and see if maybe we can make her remember by showing her things of her past."

"Whatever works fastest, we have to regain her memory as soon as possible."

They go back in the room to see everyone chatting. Robin thought about telling the rest of the titans about Slade, then decided not to, turned, and walked out the door to his room.

"Is everything alright with Robin," asked Starfire worried.

"Yes, he's fine, he just needs to go think about some things," said Raven.

"Ok, but if he needs help, then maybe I could be of assistance to him," said Starfire a little confused.

Raven leaves the room and goes to her own.

"Do you think you are going to be alright now," asked Beast Boy worriedly.

"Yeah, I think i'll be fine, i'm gonna go back to sleep now," said Terra laying back down.

Beast boy and the others left the room.

"I wonder who that was in my dream," said Terra looking up at her roof, " I feel like I've seen him before, somewhere."

She rolled back over and went to sleep.

"Hello, Terra, how are you," said the shadowy figure with the black and orange mask.

"Who are you, and why do you keep showing up in my dreams," asked Terra worriedly.

"I see you don't remember anything from your past, your powers, how you couldn't control them, I am Slade, you came to me once for help," said the figure now walking towards her.

"I didn't have control of them, and I went to you for help," she said now very worried.

"Terra," yelled a distant, familiar yell.

"No, you didn't have control, and how do you know if you remember, you won't lose control again."

"Terra," yelled the same voice.

Terra wakes up quickly, jumping up in worry.

"Terra, it's ok, it was just a dream," said Beast Boy sitting next to her.

"The man, he, spoke to me," said Terra horrified.

"I'll go get you a drink of water," said Beast Boy leaving the room.

Raven enters the room, walking over to Terra.

" I am going to help you regain your memory," said Raven placing a book on the ground.

"Really," said Terra excited but a little worried, "but, how."

"I need you to sit on the floor, then clear you mind," she said."

Terra sits down, then takes a deep breath.

"Now, while you meditate, I need you to stay like that while I prepare something.."

Raven places candles and draws a shape on the floor.

"What is that," asked Terra confused.

"Don't talk, stay in your meditation," said Raven finishing the shape on the ground.

The room starts to hum a weird sound, and Terra starts to have a headache. As the room starts to hum louder there is a ringing noise, causing Terra's head to have agonizing pain. The humming and ringing grows louder and Terra's headache grows to excrutiating levels. Then, the humming lessens, and so does the ringing, but Terra's head as still in pain.

"How do you feel," said Raven sitting next to Terra.

"I-," Terra stops before she ccan say something, and blacks out.

Flashes go extremely fast, but in blotches, coming and going. She wakes up suddenly, everyone standing in the room.

"Do you remember anything," asked Beast Boy with a glass of water in his hands.

She grabs the glass and gulps down the water. She finishes the glass with a deep breath of air.

" I remember a few things, here and there, like the food you said I like, and how I like to sleep under the stars, but I don't remember the powers you guys say I have, and the masked man."

"Do you remember anything about me," asked Beast Boy anxiously.

"No, sorry."

Beast Boy got a little upset.

"I am glad you remember some things," said Starfire.

Everyone leaves the room except for Beast Boy.

"Terra, do you want to go out somewhere with me," he asked blushing.

"Sure, where are we gonna go."

"I was thinking we could go to some of your favorite places."

"Sure, that sounds great," she said happily.

Starfire walks over to Robin's room and knocks on his door.

"Robin I was wondering if we could go on the date to the movies," she said.

Robin opens his door, thinking whether or not to go.

"Uuuh, sure, why not."

**Thanks guys for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one as well, and please DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Hey thanks guys for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well._

Beast Boy had taken her to some of the spots they used to go to, such as the pie place, and the carnival.

They got on the ferris wheel and were chatting.

"I do really like those places, and now that you took me there, I do kind of remember them," said Terra feeling the breeze of the cool night air.

"I'm glad you do, but do you remember anything else at all," said Beast Boy shyly.

"Not really, but I guess I can try to remember more."

She sits there for a moment, her eyes closed, focusing on all the places she had been to, and on the Titans as well. She was quiet for a moment, but all of a sudden put her hands on her head, and was in pain.

"Terra, what's wrong," asked Beast Boy nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache, that's all."

"Maybe we should go back to the Tower," said Beast Boy worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine," said Terra, lowering one of her hands.

They look out towards the litten up city.

"It looks really nice up here," said Terra looking at all the city lights.

"Yeah, it brings back a lot of good memories," said Beast Boy blushing.

"Yeah well, memories is something I've been a little short of recently," said Terra laughing.

Beast Boy laughs as well.

"Yeah."

_At Robin and Terra's date._

"Yes, that was very much fun indeed," said Starfire happily.

"Yeah, Tokyo was a lot of fun," said Robin.

"Yes, with all the lights, and games."

They sat on top of a skyscraper, looking out at the city.

"Do you remember, when we sat on top of the building in tokyo, what... almost happened," said Robin shyly.

"Yes, that made me very much upset," said Starfire.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could-."

She was turned away.

"I would like that, very much so," said Starfire blushing.

Robin leaned in, turned her face towards him, and gently pressed her lips against hers. After a few moments, the backed away.

"I did like that, I liked that a lot," said Starfire, her face bright red.

"So did I," said Robin leaning in close.

_Back at Terra and Beast Boy._

"I really like that, thanks Beast Boy," said Terra.

"Yeah, I just thouoght it would be nice to hang out with you, but it is getting a little late."

"Yeah, we should head back to the Tower," said Terra sadly.

They head back to the Tower and meet Starfire and Robin at the entrance.

"So, how did you guy's date go," asked Beast Boy happily.

"Oh, it was so enchanting," said Starfire enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was really nice," said Robin.

"That's good," said Terra.

They all head inside.

"Hey Terra, you want something to drink," asked Beast Boy from the kitchen.

"Sure, get me a soda," said Terra sitting on the couch playing video games with Cyborg.

"Aaaw no, not again, you are just to good at this," said Cyborg who lost again.

"Yes, eat my dust Cyborg," said Terra.

"New high score," said the video game.

Beast Boy handed Terra her soda and sat on the couch.

"Thanks," said Terra chugging it down.

She drank the whole soda quickly, then loudly burped.

"Wow, that was so loud, I could have probably heard it from my room," said Cyborg surprised.

"Thanks, I always was pretty good," said Terra.

They continue playing video games for a little while, then Cyborg goes upstairs to go to bed.

"I'm glad you seem more like your old self," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, me to, it's nice to have good friends like you, but I still don't remember everything," said Terra.

"I wish you did remember more," said Beast Boy, "well, goodnight."

Beast Boy leaves the room and goes to bed.

"I do remember more than you think," said Terra to herself.

**Well guys, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and do not forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, by the way, I changed the story from comic to cartoon, because the story goes off the cartoon, sorry if that bothers anyone, and also enjoy more of my story.**

Terra laid in her bed happily replaying the day she had in her head and about how she finally got a good night sleep without haunting faces.

"Beast Boy, I do remember you now, but I just can't tell you yet, just not yet," Terra whispered to herself looking at the plastic stars on her ceiling wishing they were really.

Beast Boy suddenly opened her room carrying a platter full with eggs, pancakes, and a glass of milk.

"I made you some tofu eggs and some soy milk," Beast Boy said an excited with a smile that revealed his pointed tooth.

"Thanks," replied Terra smiling back at the green boy.

"So Terra, did you sleep well last night, I didn't hear any yelling as usual?" Beast Boy laughed trying not to embarrass Terra.

"Yeah, actually, I slept really well," Terra said happily.

"Well, after you eat, we could go meet with the rest of the team at the mall," Beast Boy asked setting her platter on the bed.

Terra looks confused at him for a second, and looked over to the clock realizing what time it was.

"It's twelve," Terra stated with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you slept forever, but at least you got some sleep," Beast Boy said to the blonde girl.

Terra reaches for the fork sitting on the platter Beast Boy brought in, and starts shoveling food into her mouth.

"Wow, you eat just like you used to," said Beast Boy a little shocked at how fast she was eating her food.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry." Terra continued eating and chatting to Beast Boy

Terra finished her food shoves Beast Boy out of her room so she could change. After a few minutes, she steps out of the room.

"So we ready to go," Beast Boy asked sitting next to her door.

"Yeah, I'm all set."

They leave the Tower and go to the mall to meet up with the rest of the Titans.

"Oh how I love the mall, so many wonderful stores," Starfire said wide eyed in amazement dragging Robin from store to store.

Cyborg was in the video game store, while Raven was in the book store.

"Hey Cyborg, what's up," said Beast Boy loudly.

"Hey, they got that new game that came out, the sequel to sonic racers," said Cyborg holding up a game in his hand.

"No way, really," Beast Boy said running over excitedly.

"I see Terra finally woke up," said Cyborg smiling.

"Yeah, I was a little tired." Terra said sheepishly.

"I could tell." Cyborg said nudging her with his elbow.

Cyborg runs up to the line to get the new game while Beast Boy goes over to see how Robin and Starfire are doing.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy said waving over to Robin and Starfire.

"Hello my friend," Starfire said, still grabbing Robin's arm, flying over to him.

Robin pulls on his arm but can't break free.

"I see she is finally awake," Starfire said sending a happy smile at Terra.

"I see everyone is smiling at me today," Terra said laughing.

Beast Boy and Starfire both laugh, and Robin pulls on his arm with all his might, then just falls over. Starfire looks over to him curious, then just ignores him.

"Hey Terra would you like to rent a movie," Beast Boy asked pointing to the video store.

"Sure," Terra said entering the store with Beast Boy.

The two pick through and laugh at silly movies; until Beast Boy finds a movie he likes and shows it to Terra.

"Midnight of Summer Horrors, sounds...interesting," Terra replies looking at the cover distastefully.

"It's supposed to be one of the best horror films of this year," replied Beast Boy eagerly.

"Okay, I guess we can watch it," Terra agrees hesitantly.

The two check out the movie and head back to the Tower to watch it.

**Thanks guys for reading, I know this chapter was short, but I made the chapter like this for good reason, so just keep reading on till the next chapter, and don't forget to review, thanks.**


End file.
